


Affinity

by duh_i_write



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Second Person, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle knows the knife. Post Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affinity

There is much you don’t understand about Alpha, except perhaps this: an affinity with the knife. You’ve fenced ever since you were six, but a foil is a thing of movement—an extension of the dancing body, much like the skirt of a flamenco dancer.

The knife—complete different. Precision personified.

Not until University, when you’re handed your first scalpel, felt its weight in your hand and watched the flesh split under minute pressure, did you fall for the knife. You kept that first scalpel, next to your typewriter, for years. In med school you were praised for your mastery of the knife. In a sense, you were known for the knife.

At the Dollhouse, the only knives you use now are in your kitchen; chef grade, like using a katana to cut weeds. When the doctor tends Victor, you see the simple lines across their faces and for one moment, you understand Alpha’s signature for what it is: beastly art disguised as gentle movement.

You cannot wait to meet him again. To look into his eyes, feel the knife in your palm as you show him what an affinity with the knife truly is: tender precise extension of will.


End file.
